愛してよねぇ Aishite Yo Nee
by Mei Sanniang
Summary: Soon to enroll in college, Hinata discovers that she is to live with her childhood friends. And the most of her worries? Her old crush. Rated M for language and sexual situations. Mostly focuses on SasuHina and NaruHina. Bits on NaruSaku and SasuSaku.


**Please Love Me More - Prelude  
**

* * *

_My dearest Father, Hanabi, and Neji,_

_I'd always dreamed that I would finally reach this stage in life. Although, being away from you all has its downs... I need to always keep my head up and strife for the best. Please take care of one another while I'm gone. I promise to visit when the next summer comes._

_With love,_

_Hinata_

_P.S. I'm sorry for the short length of this letter, I'm in a rush. I'll be sure to write a longer letter next time and keep you updated!_

"Well, she sounds like she's having fun – she's in a _rush." _Hanabi commented after she'd finished reading the letter aloud to her cousin.

"Does that letter have a return address?" Seeming a bit restless from Hanabi's remark, Neji inquired with a hint of paranoia on his face...

...which Hanabi detected quite easily. "You're _not _going to visit her, Neji-niisan," she said with a slightly reproachful tone.

He remained silent for a while, actually a bit confounded from Hanabi's perceptiveness. "...I wasn't planning on visiting Hinata-sama. I want to write a letter to her in return."

"Niisan," Hanabi started, "I wasn't born yesterday – and even if I was, did you really think I'd be _that _gullible?"

Neji pressed his lips firmly and extended his arm towards her, his hand supine.

"What?" Hanabi raised a brow at her older cousin's gesture, the letter still in her hand by her side.

"Can I see the letter?" He asked, and when he received no response, Neji grudgingly added, "Please?"

**0o0o0o0**

"Hey, old-man!" A lively youth with a tuft of blond hair jogged from the final planks of a wooden bridge, carrying two duffel bags – one in each hand; and a satchel, the strap slung across his chest.

A bald, graying man dressed in the clothes of a monk turned as he was addressed. "Yes, young one?"

"Yeah, can you show me where this dorm is?" The younger asked – seeming hopeful. "The Ichiraku Housing...? For college students?"

"Hm... do you mean the palace with the ramen shop?"

"Huh? The what with the what?"

The elder directed the young man's attention elsewhere with a pointing finger. "There," he indicated to a sign, "it says, 'Ichiraku'."

"Oh, yeah." Briefly he gazed up at the large plank hundreds of feet above him, and noticed the stony flight of stairs nearby. "My god- - I have to climb all of that?!"

"If you want to reach the housing, yes."

Dazed, his eyes were firmly riveted on the grand length of steps – the young man glared with a gaping mouth. "Thanks..." He said absently and made his way towards step one.

"Well... here goes nothing." He exhaled and inhaled deeply, as if preparing himself, before beginning his climb.

The first twenty steps or so were easy. The rest became arduous... one step after another. It was even slightly too much for him - a young man of fine physique.

He must've spent at least ten minutes on those steps before finally reaching an archway.

Gasping, the blonde dropped all of his belongings and strove for deep breaths. "Oh, geeze – what a suck-ass thing to do! Climbing every friggin'..." He panted heavily, not even bothering to finish his sentence as he wheezed for air.

When he started to lift his eyes, it was as if his exhaustion evaporated – replaced by unadulterated wonder. "Holy crap! This place looks like a feudal palace or something!"

Indeed it did. Wooden pillars stood, with celestial dragons engraved finely into them. The floors were polished – made of sturdy mahogany, parts were covered with plush carmine carpeting. Every quality the grandeur building possessed amazed him to no end.

Steam caught his attention, emanating from down the hall... there was also a fragrant smell of clean linen. As if he was a mosquito attracted to a deadly electric lamp, the youth abandoned his belongings and zoomed to the source of the steam.

He was led to an outside area, where steam arose from warm pools of water. Yet another majestic view astounded him – beneath the twilight skies, the springs seemed like paradise.

"I could... definitely use a bath!" He grinned cheekily at the thought of relaxing – completely forgetting proper mannerisms that were required when stepping into another's home – and began to peel his layer of clothing – tossing his soon-to-be forgotten garments at the edge of a body of water somewhere.

Like a wild man, he dived into a large pool of water, the intense heat upon his skin overpowered by his excitement. "Oh, yeah... this is the life!" He laughed to no one in particular but himself, swimming around the body of water with no worries.

His solitary lasted only but a few moments, put to an end upon the entrance of a female.

"Oh! I-Ino-san! You're back! S-so soon!"

_Oh, shit! _ The youth imprecated mentally when the girl came into view. Thank God it was foggy, or else he'd be detected easily as... _not _a girl.

"So-sorry if I startled you. I thought I heard some n-noise," The girl with waist-long hair of midnight blue approached, her shapely figure only covered by a flimsy fabric people called a 'towel', and he slowly moved away from her – wondering whether he should respond or keep quiet. Squinting, she remarked, "H-hey, you ended up cutting your hair short..."

"Uh- er..." The young man began to stammer, his voice in a much higher pitch than its usual. "Y-yeah... I- uh... got it cut... recently... heh-heh-heh..." His laughter could not have sounded any more disturbing.

"Oh, I thought you said you were keeping it long..." She said while standing at the edge of the water, a soft frown on her comely face, her fingers playing at the edges of her towel.

"I- uh- uh... changed my mind?" He gulped, beginning to panic. _Oh, my God! She's going to... she's going to take it off!_

"Ah, yes. W-well... it s-seems suitable on you, Ino-san." A pretty smile adorned her features, he noticed through the light fog and couldn't help but blush a little. "Sorry, I t-took so long – I- I had to take my contacts out... I would lose them again if- if I didn't."

"Y-yeah, it's okay," he squeaked out his reply.

_What's with this girl? She stutters a lo- holy shit!_

The towel came off.

And all was revealed, the girl's pallid body in all its curvaceous splendors.

Blood trickled down his nostrils.

_Oh my fucking god! She's so s-s-s-sexy...!_

It took him all of his strength not to exclaim or do something that would give his identity away.

"Ar- are you okay, Ino-san? Your v-voice sounds a bit funny..." A frown of concern replacing her smile, she lowered herself into the water and began her approach once more.

But he was stuck. Literally. His back met the smooth surface of a large stone, he was trapped; if he tried to get out, there was a possibility that she might see his ..._parts._

"Do you h-have a cold?" She inquired with worry, her hand reaching to touch his forehead as she closed the distance in between them.

He said nothing, his brain had been reduced to mush, no words were uttered, for he was too transfixed with her bountiful breasts... so soft-looking... firm and round... and supple... and definitely reachable... _and her nipples are so pink... and cute... oh, God, I'm getting an erect- _

"Yaah!"

_Oh, shit! She knows now! Oh, shit... oh, fuck! What do I do now!? Oh- _

The girl fell into him, hissing softly – she sounded like she was in pain."_Ita_..." Her firmly shut eyes softened and her lashes fluttered open. "S-s-sorry, I triii..." She trailed off, realizing that the body she was pressed against was not that of a woman's but a man's, a mortified expression emerged and could clearly be seen on her face. "Y-y-you're n-not... y-you're..." Her stammering worsened, and it could not have been more than a second until she sank into the water.

"_Oi! Oi!_" His voice returned to its original tone.

He was so very _dead._ Or he would be in the next few minutes or so.

His arms reached into the water, hands grasping her shoulders firmly and pulling her up. Using his own body as a support for hers, he swam to the edge and lifted her to the ground with all the gentleness he could muster.

"Wake up!" At her side, he tapped her cheek rapidly, face flushed at the full view of her body – which he was trying really arduously not to gawk at. "Errgh... don't tell me- aargghh!" With her unchanging state, he tilted her head back with a push of her chin and breathed deeply before covering her soft lips with his own. Still quite naked, the young man shifted his position briefly and placed both hands, one atop the other, on her left breast – with pure intentions only of course – and began to pump- -

"What the fuck are you doing to her?!" An angry bellow echoed throughout the palace.

A dark-haired male was charging at him with rapid footsteps.

"No! Wait! You don't get it! I'm only trying to-" Not being given the opportunity to explain, he was kicked in the side without a warning, and plunged straight into the water.

"Hinata! Hinata!" The fully clothed male crouched beside her, pretending to be oblivious to her indecency – despite the painfully obvious blush on his face – and shook her shoulders.

"Shaking her is-" A series of coughs and sputters could be heard, "not- - gonna help any! There's water in her lungs!" More coughs and sputters.

"Shut up, you fucking pervert!" The other male yelled in his direction before looking at the unconscious girl's pale features. Pressing her lips onto hers, he exhaled deeply and rose to place his hands upon her heart. It didn't take but a few pumps until the girl came about and began to expel water from her mouth.

"Pervert?!" The blonde was finally climbing his way out of the body of water – still quite bare, yes – and started to vent off his frustration, "I was going to do what you did!! How the fuck does that make me a pervert?!"

"Well, for one thing you've got a huge erection! And two! You were _squeezing _her- her- b-breast!"

The other, reminded of his lack of clothes, dove into the water – once again – at the speed of light.

"Wh-what's going on?" The girl addressed as Hinata regained her senses and turned her head to see the raven-haired male. "U-Uchiha-san...? Y-you look very... red."

"...you're naked."

"I- I'm... n-na-naked?" She squeaked. Realizing that she was indeed naked, Hinata gasped shrilly before sitting up straight and tried to cover herself. "_Iya! _Pl-please don't look!"

"S-sorry." The brunette turned away from her, eyes catching sight of the abandoned towel. Snatching it quickly with his hand, he threw it over his shoulder at her. "Did this pervert hurt you, Hinata?"

"Stop calling me that, you bastard!" A voice called from the water.

She gave a shuddered gasp, "N-naruto-kun..."

"You know me?"

"You know him?"

Both the dark-haired and light-haired males uttered in unison, puzzlement occupying their features.

* * *

**a/n:**** i had the urge to create another series with lots of r-rated humor and romance, of course. this one's a preview. ****haha, Naruto with turrets. what do you think? xD**


End file.
